Mysterious Noises
by shyriede
Summary: In this chapter the couple get another spirit and it only attacks Miranda


In the previous chapter the couple were getting ready to leave for the 24-38 hours. They got their thing's all packed and they were off to an hotel for the 2-3 days. They finally got to sleep peacefully without Jordan waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

In the morning the exorcist called them and said that the footage has not caught anything but, a shy screaming that sounded like it was coming from the basement. They set up night vision and heat cameras around the house that night. The following morning the exorcist played the footage from the cameras and there was a red spot in the corner of Jordan's room that seemed to be where his big teddy bear sat. The one that they bought from this strange store.

The exorcist told the couple that they would ask why it chose you guys and what its name is. Also to see what you have done to make it attack you. Later on in the day they called back to see if the exorcist found anything out, and they did the spirits name is Alexa Freeman.

Alexa was with the previous owner and he abused her and she finally couldn't take it anymore so she hung herself in the woods behind the house. She was attacking the family because she couldn't have babies, she had ovarian cyst that caused her eggs to not fertilize. The couple asked them if she is finally going to leave them alone, they said that she should because she didn't intentionally mean to hurt you guys. The next morning the family was back home. They were so excited to have the hours to themselves again.

A couple years have passed and Jordan is now two and he is starting to adventure. He likes grabbing everything in reach. One day he got his hands on a weegie bored and when he grabbed it opened Miranda was on the phone and she said is anyone there. The bored started to shake and Jordan started screaming on the top of his lungs Skyler went to see what was happening. By the time he got to the bored a spirit of some sort has escaped.

They haven't noticed anything different until a week or so passed. Miranda started to feel like there was someone there when she was there alone because Skyler was at work, and Jordan was with his grandparents. That night when Skyler got home Miranda started to feel the loss of breath and she almost passed out. She tried yelling for Skyler but she didn't have the strength to yell. Somehow Skyler knew that something was off so he went to check on Miranda and when he found her she was laying there limp. Skyler called 911 and as soon as they got there she was shallowly breathing. They asked what happened and all he told them was that he felt like something wasn't right so he went to check on her and found her like this. Then they transported her to the hospital to run some test on er while they were waiting on the results they asked him multiple questions like "is she on any medication?" or "does she have any past medical issues?" and all i could tell them that she was as healthy as a lady her age could be.

After they got the results back they said that they do not know what happened because she seemed like a healthy young lady. Later that day the couple went home and she started to feel weak again but this time Skyler was next to her. He said that this is not going to be in our budget but we are staying at a hotel for a day or two.

When they returned home they seen something wrote in something red. It said "I'm going to get revenge". They panicked and called the exorcist to come to see what was going on before it became a major problem. The couple packed their belongings and went to Miranda's mom's house for the next few days. The exorcist set their gear up and let it film for the night.

They went back in the morning to watch their tapes and seen this shady figure down the hall from Jordan's room. They called Skyler and told him the results he asked them what does it want with us. So that night they set up a flashlight and asked the spirit to turn it on if they had did something wrong or keep it off if they didn't. The flashlight turned on, the next task was to see what they did wrong. The spirit said that they interrupted the peace of its home. In the morning they called the couple to tell them that all the spirit wants is peace in its home.


End file.
